A Merry Senran Christmas
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: AsukaxHomura one-shot for the holidays! The two team leaders, eternal rivals and lovers clad in beautiful outfits on a gentle, warm, tenderly erotic Christmas Eve. Merry Christmas, everybody! Read, Enjoy and Review!


**A Merry Senran Christmas**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

Asuka of Hanzo Academy and Homura of the former Hebijo Elite Class, now proud leader of the Homura Crimson Squad, were two interesting creatures. Opposites in almost every single aspect of their lives, eternal rivals, always trying to outdo and outperform one another in both daily life and on the job as shinobi.

That's why they were such a perfect match. Perhaps it was love at first sight for them both, or love at first clash of swords. Perhaps it was both, but when the two finally put their pride and egos aside for a moment of full honesty and confessed their love for one another that night under a starry sky, standing on a small bridge over a stream in the park, with one's hand gently cradled in the other's, Asuka and Homura knew that things would change, but they were not afraid to tackle that challenge.

They had faced way worse, much scarier challenges together, many times.

But…well, _this?_ The situation the two ninja girls were in now? Alone in Asuka's room in the Hanzo Academy dorms, two boxes of holiday wrapping open at the foot of the small and humble Christmas tree in the corner, Asuka and Homura were just enjoying each other's warmth and relishing in the gentle intimacy they shared in this embrace where they sat on the akimbo-sword wielder's bed, their legs wrapped around each other's waists as they sat in each other's laps, arms wrapped around one another.

"You're…such a pervert, Asuka…" Homura scolded her beloved on Cristmas Eve. Her counter-part giggled and smiled a cheeky smile.

"Ah, yes, Homura-chan…that's the last thing I want to hear from you~" She and her girlfriend shared a little Eskimo kisses followed up by a shared giggle. Homura gave Asuka's waist a squeeze and a rub to her exposed lower back.

"Mmm…hm, I guess that great minds think alike, huh? You got this…th-this outfit for me…and I got you that one…we had no idea we were looking at the same store window, huh?" Homura leaned in to land a gentle kiss on Asuka's lips, the girl moaning oh-so-softly at the pleasure of both their lip lock and the sensation of their huge breasts pressing against one another, their minimalistic bikini tops just about to slip off to the sides when their chests brushed and molded together thanks to their astounding softness when Asuka deepened the kiss and slid her tongue past Homura's smiling lips to let their little pink muscles have a gentle battle for dominance inside each other's mouths.

And the outfits that the two were referring to? Well, just a couple of days earlier, they were on a date at the mall and passed by a certain store dedicated to naughty clothing, and they had played it as subtle as they could, making random, idle chatter while they eyed the many, many outfits on display while imagining their beloved wearing each and every one of them…and that led to this, Asuka and Homura sitting in each other's laps and sharing a deep, passionate kiss while clad in festive outfits that made them feel sexy, made them feel desired by each other.

Green and red, fit for the holidays, green for Asuka and red for Homura. The only articles of clothing that the two had in common were minimalistic triangle-shaped bikini tops and cute Santa hats. From there, their outfits were as different and sexy as could be.

Asuka had on a long, green, open coat with a hoodie that tied together with a ring on her front. On her hands were fingerless gloves with little puffy, fluffy white bobbles hanging from the wrists.

On her midriff sat a small white corset detached from the top, the underside of Asuka's breasts just about touching the fluffy white cloth on the edge of the corset. On her lower body, she had on short-shorts and her long legs were bare of any clothing, ending up on white heel-less and toeless flats with green laces.

"Mmm…chu…hah…heh, teehee, yes, and I love it, Homura-chan. I love this outfit you got me…and, what do you think of yours~? I know I love it!" Asuka cooed, looking Homura in the eye, hazel orbs gazing with adoration and lust into emerald-green. The tanned girl blushed deeply and did her best to keep her gaze on Asuka's face.

Homura gulped as she gave a subtle glance downwards, even if she didn't really see all that much below her huge bosom firmly pressed against her fellow Senran. The tanned ninja's outfit consisted, other than the red and white Santa hat and her red bikini top, of red elbow gloves with white bobbles hanging from the wrist, same as Asuka. Her long, beautiful legs were lovingly encased in warm, red thigh-high stockings that ended on toeless flats on her feet, and with fluffy white garters.

On her body was the sexiest article yet, a backless one-piece that tied together with strings on the middle of her back, and then it dipped down to become a C-string thong sitting comfortably over her nether lips and between her firm buttocks.

Homura gulped, giving out a shuddering breath.

"Yeah, I…I love it too, Asuka…I love this outfit…you got for me…even if it's…gah, wearing this, and being like this…gosh, I'm so embarrassed…mou~!" A bashful Homura was certainly something one didn't see every day, but Asuka just couldn't get enough of her girlfriend looking like this.

"Awww c'mere, Homura-chan~!" And back into another, deep, passionate kiss the two stunningly beautiful Christmas Senrans went, locking lips for a long smooch while hands began to roam barely-clothed, curvaceous, warm bodies.

Whatever embarrassment that Homura felt was soon wiped away by the sweet touch of Asuka's lips on hers, her tongue caressing and tangling with hers half-way into each other's mouth, the addictive taste of Asuka, her beloved and rival.

In no time, the positions had been switched, Homura hovering over Asuka, the girl's long legs wrapped around her bare hips as the tanned Senran had her pinned to the bed, the fingers of one hand moving to let the good ninja girl's hair down from its trademark ponytail, lovingly stroking the silky black locks.

"Mmmmchu…hah…hah…Asuka…I love you, I love your outfit, I love my outfit…I love you, all of you…mmmm…~" Homura purred in a husky voice laden with passion in Asuka's ear and then, pulled her in for another, deep kiss.

The girl swooned into the kiss and moved her hands away her tanned girlfriend's back and hair to above her head, also arching her back and pressing her large chest even further against Homura's.

After pulling back from the kiss, the bad ninja girl was met with the vision of loveliness that was Asuka submitting all control to her, to Homura of the Crimson Squad, a show of total, loving devotion and submission.

"Homura-chan…I'm yours~ Please, make love to me like this, wearing these outfits we gave each other~" The girl cooed with a hot blush on her beautiful face. Homura licked her lips and gave a shaky nod.

"Yes…but…first…let's get under the sheets. This night…is for **us."**

With a giggle, Asuka nodded and the two girls draped the covers over themselves for at least a degree of privacy.

Soon enough, girlish giggles and whispered sweet nothings escalated into a cacophony of passion, the passion of Asuka and Homura and the beautiful, sexy outfits they gave each other for Christmas, their very Merry and sexy Senran Christmas.

 _ **And to good and bad ninjas and to all, a Merry Christmas~!**_


End file.
